


Third Time's the Charm

by QianLan



Series: Modern AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, One Night Stands, POV Finn (Star Wars), Porn With Plot, Rey and Jess ship it, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: For a while now, Finn’s focus has been work, not romance, but his best friend, Rey, and her girlfriend, Jess, aim to change that.  They have a great guy in mind and with a little nudging, Finn agrees to go on a date.The problem is, the first date doesn’t go the way Finn expects—but that doesn’t mean it’s bad.In fact, you could say, it’s the best not-quite-a-date Finn’s ever been on…





	Third Time's the Charm

 

 

“Fuck.  Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

“FINN,” Rey says from the other room in mock horror.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he mutters, leaning against the front door.  “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

 

Rey comes into the living room with a huge smile on her face.  “Luke told me to take the morning off.”  She looks Finn up and down.  “You want to talk about it?”

 

“No,” he says, walking past her and making his way into the kitchen.

 

“Your bed’s still made.”

 

“I got up early,” he lies, pulling open the refrigerator and hauling out a carton of orange juice.  He grabs a glass, fills it, downs it, and then fills it back up.

 

“Yeah, right,” Rey says, running her fingers across the lapels of Finn’s jacket.  “And you’re still wearing last night’s clothes.”  Rey chuckles as she pushes herself up on the counter.  “Good date?”

 

Finn groans, and leans forward, putting his forehead on the counter next to Rey.  “No,” is his muffled reply.

 

Rey’s smile falls.  “Bad date?”

 

“No,” he says.

 

“Uh, help me out here.  I’m confused.”

 

Finn stands up, facing her.  “You’re not the only one.”

 

Rey cocks an eyebrow.

 

Finn closes his eyes, a blush rising on his cheeks.  He puts a hand up to his face and from behind it, he asks, “Does it count as a date if you never actually get to the date part?”  He peeks at her from behind his fingers.

 

It takes her a moment and then her mouth opens in a half-gasp/half-smile.  “Finn!”  She swats his arm.  “You didn’t.”

 

“Yeah, we did.”  Finn grabs his glass of orange juice and heads to the living room.  He sinks onto the couch.

 

Rey follows him, crawling up next to him.  “I want all the details.  Now.”

 

Finn looks at her like she’s crazy.

 

“Fine.  Give me the PG version then.”

 

Finn shakes his head and leans back.  “This is bad.”

 

“It wasn’t good?”

 

Finn huffs out a breath, scrubbing a hand over his face.  “No, it was amazing.”

 

Rey smiles.  “So, what’s the problem?”

 

“Rey…”  Finn shakes his head.  “Oh, this is so bad.”

 

“Okay,” Rey says.  “I’m sure it’s not that bad.  Just start at the beginning and tell me what happened.”

 

**# # # #**

 

**Two weeks ago…**

 

Rey skips into Finn’s studio.  “What are you doing tomorrow for lunch?”

 

“Why,” he asks without looking up from his computer.

 

Rey rolls her eyes.  “Finn, what are you doing tomorrow for lunch?”

 

Finn frowns, finally looking up.  Rey comes around his desk and drapes herself across him.  “Ooooh, I like that one,” she says, pointing to one of the photographs on the screen.

 

“Me too,” Finn says, clicking his mouse, making the image disappear.

 

“Hey,” Rey says, swatting his arm.

 

“Why do you want to know about lunch tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, right,” Rey says, moving to his desk and sitting on it.  “Are you free?”

 

“Depends.”

 

“Finn!”

 

“Fine, yes.  You know I’m free.  If I’m not here, and I’m not out on a job, then I’m at home.  I have no life.  You know this.”

 

Rey bursts into a devilish smile.  “Good.”

 

“Why good?”  Finn leans back in his chair.  “What’s good?  I don’t trust good.”

 

“I wanna set you up on a date.”

 

“Tomorrow?”  Finn rises.  “No.”

 

“It’s not tomorrow.  I want you to have lunch with me and Jess tomorrow so we can tell you about the guy.”

 

“No.”

 

“Finn!”

 

“No, no, no, no, no.”  Finn walks across the studio and begins fiddling with a light.

 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn,” Rey says, following him.

 

“No blind dates,” Finn says.  “You remember the last one?”

 

“Hey!  That wasn’t me!  That was Phasma.  I shouldn’t have to pay for her bad taste in men.”

 

“Neither should I,” Finn mutters.

 

“Trust me, the guy we have picked out is nothing like Kyle.”

 

“Kylo,” Finn corrects.

 

“What?”

 

“His name was Kylo, not Kyle.”

 

Rey pretends to gag.  “Oh please.”  She moves to stand in front of Finn, holding onto his shoulders and giving him her biggest puppy dog eyes.  “I promise you’ll like this guy.  He’s amazing.”

 

Finn smiles.  “Ummmm-hmmmmm.  So was Kylo, supposedly.”

 

“Again, not my fault!”  Rey hits Finn’s chest.  “Besides, how long ago was that date?”

 

Finn does the math.  “Eight months,” he says, removing himself from Rey’s clutches.

 

“Eight months?!?!?!”  Rey’s eyes are comically wide.  “Okay, Finn, all kidding aside, eight months is far too long to go without a date.”  She gestures to him.  “I mean, look at you!  How are you not on a date every single night?”

 

Finn smiles.  “I have standards?”

 

Rey rolls her eyes.  “No; you’re picky and you’re shy.”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“And you’re gonna die alone because eventually, I’m going to move in with Jess and then there will be no one to make you breakfast in the mornings.”

 

“I’ll live.”

 

Rey snorts.

 

“Pop tarts are a thing, peanut.”

 

“Finn!”

 

Finn huffs and leans against a counter.  “Okay, I know I’m gonna regret this, but tell me about this amazing man you want me to date.”

 

Rey giggles and rushes towards Finn.  “His name is Poe, and he’s a pilot friend of Jess’…”

 

**# # # #**

 

**The Next Day…**

 

“So, you’re gonna do it,” Jess asks between bites of her hamburger.

 

Finn leans back against the booth.  “I don’t know yet.”

 

“Gah, Finn,” Rey sighs.  “You have to get back out there!  I hate seeing you so miserable.”

 

“Who’s miserable?  I’m fine.”

 

Both women snort.  Jess grabs for her soda and takes a long drink.  “What did you do last weekend?”

 

Finn crosses his arms in front of himself.  “That’s not fair.  I had a wedding to photograph.  I have to work,” he says, making his eyes big to sell his point.

 

“Yeah, you have to work,” Rey grumbles, “and lately that’s all you do.  You go to the studio, you meet with clients, you take pictures, you go back to the studio, and then you come home.  You watch a little bit of tv and then you fall into bed exhausted and start the same thing over again the next day.”

 

“Rey,” Finn starts.

 

Jess puts up her hand.  “Look, we get it, work is hard, but would you just please give him a chance.”

 

Finn frowns.  Both Jess and Rey are giving him serious puppy dog eyes.  “Fine.  Tell me about Mr. Wonderful.”

 

“His name is Poe,” Rey says.  “Poe Dameron.”

 

“Poe and I met at the field,” Jess says as she takes another bite of her burger.  “He’s been flying all his life.  Used to do stunt piloting and all that, but now he mainly flies charters.”  She steals one of Rey’s french fries.  “He has some sort of engineering degree or something and he’s made a ton of money designing things.”  She shakes her head.  “Honestly, when he starts talking about that stuff, I zone out.”  She takes another bite of her hamburger.  “But he’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met, and he’s dreamy.” 

 

“He is,” Rey adds.  “He’s also a little bit older than you.”

 

“How much,” Finn asks, his brow crinkling.

 

“Oh, would you stop it with that,” Jess says, pointing to Finn’s forehead.  “He’s not creepy old or anything.  He’s 32.”

 

“32,” Finn squeaks.  _Nine years older than me_.  “Why isn’t he married?”

 

“Seriously,” Jess asks.

 

“Well, yeah,” Finn says, taking a bite of his hamburger.  “If he’s so wonderful, why is he still single?”

 

“Why are you,” Jess replies.

 

“I’m not 32.”

 

“Yet,” Jess says.

 

Finn sticks his tongue out at her.

 

“Fine,” Jess says.  “He was in a relationship for about four years, but his partner died in a car crash.”

 

“When was this,” Rey asks.

 

“About five years ago,” Jess says.  “He’s kinda been closed off about dating since then.”  She looks at Finn.  “Which is why I thought you’d be a good fit.  You’re both closed off idiots who are wonderful but you never let anyone get close enough to see it.”

 

Finn shakes his head.  “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

“You’re gonna love him,” Rey says.

 

“Yeah, right,” Finn says, taking another bite of his hamburger.

 

Jess rolls her eyes and slips a piece of paper over to Finn.  “Here’s his number.  Text him.  Get to know him a bit and then ask him out.”

 

Finn puts his hand over the paper and pulls it towards himself.  “Yeah.”

 

Rey levels her sternest stare at Finn.  “You better text him.  We have ways of finding out if you don’t.”

 

“Fine, peanut.  I’ll text him.”  Finn stuffs the paper into his pocket and picks up his hamburger.

 

**# # # #**

 

Two nights later, Finn is sitting in his living room staring at the piece of paper.  Rey comes in with a bowl of popcorn and sits next to him.   She nudges Finn.  “Just do it already.”

 

“Fine,” he says, pulling out his phone.  He pushes Poe’s numbers in and then stares at the screen.  “What should I say?”

 

“Hi.  This is Finn.  Rey and Jess are forcing me to interact with you.”

 

He starts typing that in.  Rey swats his arm.  “Not that part!”

 

Finn laughs.  “How about, _Hi.  This is Finn.  Rey and Jess’ friend_.”

 

“Sounds good,” Rey says.  She looks around the couch.  “Crap.  Drinks!”  She puts the popcorn down and heads to the kitchen.

 

“What episode are we on,” Finn yells after her.

 

“No idea,” she calls back.

 

There’s a little ding and Finn looks down to see a new message.  He opens it.

 

PDameron: Hi Finn.  Poe here.  But you already knew that.  How’s it going?

 

Finn:  Good.  Watching Parks and Rec w Rey.

 

PDameron:  What season?

 

Finn:  3.  Harvest Fest.

 

PDameron: That’s the best season.  “The Fight” is my favorite episode.

 

Finn:  No.  “Leslie and Ben.”  I’m a sucker for weddings.

 

Rey puts two drinks on the table in front of them.  She hears a ding as she sits and looks over to see Finn smiling at his phone and typing out something to Poe.  She grabs the remote and queues up the show.  She opens her mouth to ask Finn what episode he wants to watch and sees him chuckle at something Poe’s written.  She rolls her eyes, picks an episode, and pushes play.

 

Finn doesn’t look up at the tv for the rest of the evening.

 

**# # # #**

 

**One Week Later…**

 

“Ugh!  Just ask him out already,” Jess grumbles from her position on the couch.  She’s leaned against one of the arms with Rey tucked in next to her and they’re trying to watch _Casablanca_.  Jess huffs and pauses the film.

 

“Hmmmmm,” Finn asks, looking up at the tv.  “Why’d you pause the movie?”

 

“Because you aren’t watching it, and I’m tired of all the little noises you keep making while you’re texting Poe.”

 

“I’m not making any—”

 

Rey lifts an eyebrow.  “Let’s see, there’s the _isn’t he cute_ sigh.”

 

Jess dramatically sighs.

 

Rey continues, “There’s the _this man is the funniest man on the planet_ giggle.”

 

Jess does her best imitation of Finn giggling.

 

“There’s the _oh my, Poe, you are profound_ hum.”

 

Jess puts a fist to her chin, like she’s concentrating, and lets out a little _hmmmmm_.

 

“There’s the—”

 

“Okay, I get it,” Finn says.  “I’ll be quiet.  Watch your movie.”  He shakes his head and turns away from them.

 

“Just ask him out, Finn,” Rey says.

 

“He’s gonna say yes,” Jess adds.  “Trust me.”

 

“Yeah,” Rey asks, looking up at her girlfriend.  “Poe’s doing this too?”

 

“Oh yeah, he’s just as bad as this one.  Yesterday, I caught him in a supply closet furiously texting Finn cat videos.”

 

Rey shoots Finn a look.

 

“What?  They’re cute!”

 

“Ask him out, Finn,” Rey says, kicking her best friend in the thigh.

 

“Fine.  I’m just waiting for the right—”

 

“Now,” both women say.

 

“Fine,” Finn grumbles.  He takes a deep breath.

 

Finn:  Want to have dinner Thursday night?  Together?

 

PDameron:  A date?

 

Finn:  Yep.  A date.

 

PDameron:  Sure.  8?

 

Finn bursts into a wide smile as he texts back.

 

“We’ve created a monster,” Jess whispers into Rey’s hair.

 

“But look how happy we’ve made them,” Rey says.

 

**# # # #**

 

**Yesterday…**

 

“You look great,” Rey says, standing in the doorway to Finn’s room.

 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Finn says, pulling at his jacket.  “[Are you sure black on black isn’t a bit much?](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Attack+The+Block+UK+Premiere+baMsEyeEVxLx.jpg)”

 

Rey shakes her head.  “No, you look hot.”

 

“Rey!”

 

“What?  I can’t notice?”

 

“It’s just…you’re like my sister, Rey.”

 

Rey laughs.  “You are so nervous.”

 

Finn sits on his bed.  “I am so nervous.”  He looks up at her.  “He’s just so…  He’s so…”  Finn shakes his head.  “What did you and Jess tell him about me again?”

 

“Finn, you’ve been texting with him for a week!”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“We only told him the truth,” Rey says, walking in and leaning against a chest of drawers.  “My best friend Finn is hot.”

 

“Rey!”

 

“He and I met in college, and he’s a photographer with a studio downtown.  He’s originally from London, like me, so he has the best accent ever.”

 

“Damn straight,” Finn says, smiling.

 

Rey sits down next to him.  “He’s gonna love you.”

 

Finn takes a deep breath.

 

“Unbutton the top two buttons,” Rey says.

 

“You sure?”

 

Rey nods, a devilish twinkle in her eye.  “You look devastating.”

 

“Devastating,” Finn repeats, smiling and walking to his mirror.  “Devastating.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stands in front of a 1920s craftsman-style bungalow in a suburb of D’Qar.  He stares down at the address Poe texted him and back up at the house.  _So, he’s definitely an adult_ , Finn thinks.  _With an adult house_.

 

He takes a deep breath.  _I can do this_.

 

There are all sorts of white and orange flowers along the walkway leading up to the front porch.  Finn shakes his head _.  Of course, there’s a porch swing_.  The whole place screams cozy and quaint and…  “It’s like the architectural equivalent of a hug,” he whispers as he rings the doorbell.  _I can do this_.

 

Finn doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he actually gasps when the door opens.  The man on the other side is beautiful.  “Poe?”

 

The man smiles and Finn is pretty sure he is going to die.  “Yeah.  Finn?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn barely manages.

 

They decided not to send each other photos, and Finn has deliberately not gone snooping online, so he isn’t prepared for what is standing in front of him.  Poe is his height with wavy black hair that has been combed back off his face, and he has these huge intense, dark brown eyes, with laugh lines that are crinkling as Poe’s smile grows. 

 

And then there is the stubble.  On some guys, it just looks sloppy, but here?  Finn instantly wants to rub his cheek against it to see how it feels _.  Keep it together, Finn!_

 

“Um, I just need to grab my jacket and then we can…”  Poe motions inside and Finn follows him.

 

Finn looks around the living room, which is just as warm and inviting as the outside of the house.  It’s an eclectic mish-mash of antiques and more contemporary pieces in all sorts of colors.  “I like your place,” he says, walking towards the fireplace.

 

“Yeah,” Poe asks, his voice travelling from a back room.  “I bought it about four years ago.  It’s only now starting to feel _right,_ if you know what I mean.”  He walks down the hall towards Finn, [shrugging on a blue dress jacket over his denim shirt](http://www.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Oscar-Isaac-2016-GQ-Photo-Shoot.jpg).

 

“Yeah,” Finn says, forgetting what he was agreeing to.  _Crap, he’s hot_.

 

“So, uh…”  Poe gestures towards the door.

 

“Yeah,” Finn says, repeating Poe’s gesture and accidentally letting his keys fly out of his hands.  _CRAP!_

 

They land with a thunk on the hardwood floor.

 

Poe laughs.   “Here, let me…”  He starts to bend over to get them.

 

“No,” Finn says, rushing towards the keys and accidentally colliding with Poe.  “Fuck,” he says as they both tumble to the floor.

 

Finn is sprawled on top of Poe, who is pinned to the floor.  Poe laughs again.  “Nervous, buddy?”

 

Finn pushes himself up to his hands and knees.  “You have no idea.”

 

Poe’s smile is wide and easy.  He puts a hand on Finn’s shoulder.  “If it’s any consolation, I am too.”

 

“Really,” Finn asks.  “Have you looked at you?”

 

Poe throws his head back with a huge laugh.  “Buddy, I’m pretty sure you could be a model if you wanted to.”

 

Finn can’t help the blush that travels his entire body.  He looks down, sheepishly, but still smiling.  “I don’t know about that.”

 

“I do,” Poe says.

 

Finn looks up and his eyes lock onto Poe’s; the temperature of the room changes instantly.  Finn takes in a sharp breath, suddenly afraid all the oxygen is going to evaporate.  Poe’s smile fades into something distinctly more predatory, and Finn realizes that neither one of them has moved.  He is still, essentially, pinning Poe down.

 

For the rest of his life, Finn will never be able to explain why he does what he does next.

 

Finn’s eyes dart from Poe’s eyes to his lips.

 

Poe licks his lips and then drags his teeth across the bottom one.

 

 _Kiss him_ , Finn’s mind screams, but instead of kissing Poe, Finn reaches up to card a hand through Poe’s hair and leans their foreheads together, bumping their noses slightly.  He moves his other hand up to Poe’s cheek, cupping it—and things have moved from hungry to tender.  Poe closes his eyes and just breathes Finn in—there’s a faint hint of cologne and something like cinnamon.  Poe hums, trying to commit it to memory.

 

Finn rubs his thumb across Poe’s cheek, letting his eyes fall closed and savoring the warmth of Poe’s skin and the tingle of Poe’s stubble catching on his thumb.  He listens to Poe make these sweet, low humming noises and he feels his heart constrict.  Finn has never wanted anything in his life as much as he wants the man in his arms right now.

 

Finn leans his mouth forward, his breath hitching as he stops a scant few millimeters from Poe’s lips.  He whispers, “Yeah?” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Poe chuckles in a low voice. 

 

Finn brushes his lips against Poe’s.  It’s featherlight and so soft it tickles and it’s so much but not nearly enough, so Finn leans back in, presses a bit harder and then, Poe is opening his mouth and Finn feels his whole body react.

 

They’re falling back onto the floor as the kiss deepens.  Finn’s hand stays at Poe’s cheek while Poe’s hands roam across Finn’s back, his shoulders—exploring but also holding him in place.  Finn eventually starts peppering kisses across Poe’s stubble, trying not to giggle at the brush of it against his lips.  He kisses down Poe’s jaw to his neck and then he licks a long stripe up Poe’s throat.  Poe’s hands freeze on his back and he gasps.

 

Finn smiles and moves along Poe’s neck, sucking a bruise that has Poe letting out a low _oooooh_.

 

As Finn pulls his mouth off, Poe huffs out a breath and then he’s pushing at Finn and rolling them over.  Finn has the air knocked out of him as Poe stops their movement and rises so that he’s straddling Finn.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Finn says, trying to get his breathing to steady.

 

Poe stops, startled, and looks down at Finn.  He leans back on his heels.  “As in ever?”

 

Finn closes his eyes and laughs.  “No, Poe.  I’m not a virgin.  I mean, I’ve never…”  He shrugs and gestures between them.  “This.”

 

“Oh,” Poe says, a smile creeping across his face.  “Me, either.”  Poe leans forward to nuzzle Finn’s neck.  “Usually like to take my time.  Woo a guy first,” he says before licking a stripe up to Finn’s ear.

 

Finn closes his eyes and tries hard not to buck up into him.  “Me too,” he just barely manages, his fingers pressing into Poe’s shoulders.  “Don’t usually rush into things.”  His mouth falls open as Poe starts nibbling his shoulder.  He then sucks a bruise on Finn’s collar bone.  “Ooooh, lord, Poe.”

 

Poe chuckles and leans back in—Finn pulls him into a searing kiss, and for several minutes the only sounds in the room are wet smacks and quick gasps of breath as they reposition and move back in.  It doesn’t take too long before Poe is grinding down into Finn and Finn’s hands are moving to help Poe’s hips along. 

 

As Finn groans into their kiss, Poe rises up off him, leaning back.  Finn tilts his head up, chasing the kiss and opens his eyes with a whimper. 

 

“Bed’s more comfortable,” Poe says with a smile.

 

Finn grins.  “So we’re gonna do this?”

 

“If you want,” Poe says.

 

Finn nods and Poe pushes up.  Finn scrambles to follow him, but before they can start down the hall, their hands are reaching for each other and they’re stumbling into a wall, kissing and knocking over pictures and knick-knacks.

 

“Too many clothes,” Poe says, reaching for Finn’s belt buckle.

 

Finn starts pulling at his shirt, nearly hitting Poe’s face in his eagerness to get it off.  Poe leans back and pulls his off too.

 

“Fuck, Poe,” Finn says.  _You’re so beautiful._

 

Poe just stands there, looking at Finn, his mouth open.

 

“Poe?”

 

“Uh,” Poe starts.  He finally closes his mouth and shakes his head.  “Seriously, how are you still single?  Hell, how are you not on every billboard in town?”

 

Finn gives him a tiny smile and pulls him forward, giving him a sloppy kiss.

 

They make it a few more steps before crashing into another wall.  Poe wraps his arms around Finn as Finn presses into him.  Finn gasps Poe’s name and grabs his ass, hauling him even closer.

 

This close, Finn can’t help but notice how warm and smooth Poe’s skin is, and a purr escapes Finn’s lips as he feels Poe’s skin slip against his.  He begins running his hands down Poe’s back—and it’s soft and his fingers tingle as they move in slow circles up and down.  Finn dips them a bit lower, just over the top of Poe’s jeans, and he’s rewarded when Poe grinds into him and makes a pleased little noise into his mouth.

 

“You like that,” Finn asks.

 

Poe smiles and starts kissing Finn’s jaw down his neck to his chest.  “Bedroom,” he manages, and Finn tries to navigate them away from the wall, but they simply stumble and change positions and now Finn has Poe pressed up against the wall.

 

Finn leans in for another kiss, his hands holding Poe’s head in place.  Poe palms the front of Finn’s pants, and Finn jumps at the contact; he’s pretty sure he’s up on his toes, but he doesn’t care.  As Poe finally pulls off of him, he looks at Finn.  “Bedroom?”

 

Finn nods and grabs Poe’s hand, dragging him down the hall.  “Which door?”  He sounds desperate and just a bit wrecked.

 

Poe points to the farthest door on the right.  Finn opens it and walks straight to the bed.  He turns and reaches for Poe’s belt.  Poe’s already got Finn’s fly open and is tugging his jeans down.  Finn steps back, toeing out of his shoes and kicking his jeans off.  Poe pauses, just taking Finn in—Finn’s erection is pushing against his underwear and Poe licks his lips looking at it.  He reaches a hand out tentatively and then looks up at Finn.

 

Finn nods with a smile.

 

Poe pulls Finn’s boxers down slowly, letting himself take the time to admire Finn’s thighs, his legs, that beautiful cock.  “Stars,” he whispers.  He sinks to his knees. 

 

He presses a light kiss to the tip and Finn whimpers, his hands moving instantly to Poe’s hair, tangling in it and tugging as Poe licks down the length.  “Poe,” Finn begs and Poe kisses it again before licking a long, slow circle around the head.

 

Finn’s breath catches as Poe takes him in his mouth and slowly works his way down Finn’s cock.  His grasp on Poe’s hair tightens and Poe hums a surprised—but happy— _mmmmmm_ as he continues to work his way down.  He grabs Finn’s ass with both hands as he pushes back and soon, he’s bobbing back and forth.  Finn definitely goes up on his toes now.  Poe smiles and moves just a bit quicker.  Finn pulls at Poe’s curls, wailing, “Poe.” 

 

Poe stills and looks up.

 

“If you don’t…”  Finn is panting.  “I’m gonna come.”

 

Poe slides off and stands, pressing a quick kiss to Finn’s lips before pushing him onto the bed.  Finn falls back as Poe stumbles trying to remove his jeans.  Finn laughs, reaching for Poe and pulling him into a kiss.  Poe gives up on his jeans and moves his hands to rove Finn’s chest as Finn tries to turn Poe more towards him.  Poe lets out a _hrump_ as Finn pulls him forward and the jeans catch his feet.  He falls forward into Finn, and breaks the kiss long enough to breathe out, “Jeans, baby.”

 

Finn laughs and pushes Poe away.   Poe yanks the jeans down, crawling into the bed and kicking them off.  Finn reaches out and Poe falls into his arms.  “Underwear,” Finn whispers and Poe sits up and quickly peels them off.

 

Finn smiles as he looks at Poe.  “Damn,” he whispers, taking in Poe’s cock.  He reaches down and rubs his thumb across a small bead of pre-come on the head.  Poe hisses.

 

Finn bites his lip as he wraps his hand around and slowly strokes Poe.  Poe keens, bucking his hips into Finn’s hand.  “Fuck, Finn.”

 

“You like that?”

 

Poe nods quickly.

 

“You want me to get you off like this?”  He strokes a bit faster, and for a second, it’s clear that Poe can’t answer.  He’s simply chasing Finn’s hand.

 

Finally, Poe breathes out, “No.  Not yet.” 

 

Finn stops and leans back onto the bed.  Poe follows his lead, straddling him and then leaning down to kiss him.  Finn brings his hand up Poe’s thighs to his ass and he digs his fingers in with an appreciative groan.  Poe raises up in response, lost in the feeling of Finn’s deft fingers kneading him.  His head falls back and he closes his eyes with a smile and a small, “yeah.”  Finn’s other hand comes up to cradle his head and Poe hums as he pushes his body closer to Finn’s.

 

Finn opens his eyes to watch Poe grinding into him.  It’s a heady sight and he’s pretty sure he could come just watching it.  “Want you to fuck me, Poe,” he says, and Poe groans, opening his eyes.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Poe nods and moves to his nightstand, rummaging for a moment until he pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube.  “Thank god I’m an optimist.”

 

Finn laughs.  “Thank god.”

 

Poe moves between Finn’s legs and stares into Finn’s eyes.  “You sure?”

 

Finn nods.  “Dammit, Poe, I need you in me.”

 

Poe flashes a brilliant smile and slicks up his finger.  He kisses one of Finn’s knees as he works it in.  “Fuck, Finn, you’re so warm,” he says, kissing down Finn’s leg. 

 

Finn moans at the stretch.  _It’s been so fucking long_.

 

Poe adds a second finger and a third, peppering kisses up and down Finn’s legs and his stomach and soon, they’re both shaking.  Poe takes in an unsteady breath as he pulls out his fingers and puts the condom on.  He slicks it up and looks back up at Finn, who is watching him intently.

 

It makes his chest feel all tingly and warm and he can’t help but smile.

 

Poe places a light kiss on the inside of Finn’s thigh and slowly pushes in.  Finn’s eyes screw shut and he holds his breath.  It feels like forever until Poe bottoms out, and Finn is thankful when Poe stills for a moment then.  They both suck in one breath and then two and then Poe’s hands move to Finn’s hips and he slowly pulls back out.

 

It’s a glacial pace at first, but then Finn grinds up with a low groan. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Poe asks.

 

“Yeah,” Finn answers. 

 

Poe starts moving faster.  Soon, he’s keeping a steady rhythm, his head thrown back towards the ceiling.  He’s biting his lip, and damn if that isn’t the single sexiest thing Finn’s seen in his whole life.  Finn moves his hands to Poe’s arms, just barely pressing his fingers in, pulling Poe towards him.  Finn lets his eyes fall shut, and he hears himself moan in appreciation.

 

Poe makes a sort of keening noise and Finn opens his eyes to watch him.  There’s a beautiful flush on Poe’s cheeks and his eyes are half closed, he’s concentrating so hard—and Finn has to reach up to touch him, brush his fingers along that flush and rub at the crinkles next to those eyes.  Poe looks down at him.

 

“So beautiful,” Finn murmurs.

 

The flush instantly goes a deeper shade of red.

 

“You are,” Finn says more forcefully, and now he’s pulling Poe towards him.  “So freaking beautiful,” he says just before pressing his lips up onto Poe’s.

 

The kiss is hungry and brief and all too soon, Poe leans back and starts moving even faster.  Finn’s eyes are shut and he’s letting forth a litany of noises, and Poe is transfixed by the man underneath him.  Finn’s chest is glowing in the half light of the bedroom and is streaked in sweat.  Poe moves a hand to Finn’s chest to touch it, confirm that this is real.  _This is really happening._

For some reason, that thought catches in his chest and he stills.

 

Finn’s eyes slowly come open and Poe leans forward, one hand braced against Finn’s heart, and he kisses Finn.  It’s soft and sweet and unabashedly full of meaning and Finn’s hand reaches around, tangling in Poe’s hair to hold him to it.

 

Ever so slowly, Poe begins thrusting again, his shoulders tense as he rolls up and down.  Finn moans into the kiss and presses up, chasing Poe’s movements and loving how wild Poe looks right now.

 

Poe rolls his hips just right and Finn gasps.  “Oh gawd, yeah, Poe.”

 

Poe lifts up and smiles, rolling his hips again and then falling back slightly, his eyes sliding closed.  His hands drift up Finn’s chest. “Maker, Finn,” he breathes out.

 

“I know,” Finn says, grinding up.  “I know.”

 

Poe leans back down to kiss Finn, and Finn runs both hands through Poe’s hair before wrapping both of his arms around Poe’s neck with a sigh.  He can feel Poe’s smile against his lips, and the bed creaks slightly as Poe continues rocking back and forth. 

 

Finn is floating on a sea of good feelings and he’s pretty sure this is what home is supposed to feel like.

 

Poe moves his head and his stubble is rubbing against Finn’s cheek.  It tickles and scrapes, but Finn finds himself rubbing his cheek against it, wanting more. 

 

Poe changes his angle just slightly and Finn’s hands spasm as he sees stars.  His mouth opens in a wide “O.”  He can feel it coming, and it feels so delicious, so right, but at the same time, he doesn’t want this to end.  His hand slides from Poe’s shoulder down his back and he wants to say something, do something to prolong this.  He grabs at Poe’s waist and gasps out, “Please,” and he doesn’t know if he means _please let me come_ or _please don’t ever let this stop_.

 

Poe’s hand finds Finn’s and grasps it.  He sits up and leans back.  He’s groaning with each thrust now, sobbing out Finn’s name, and they both know it won’t be long.  Finn’s brings his other hand to Poe’s, grabbing it like a lifeline.  “Come for me, baby,” Finn gasps out.

 

Poe’s whole body goes tense; he jerks backward and his eyes fall shut.  He groans and his hands clench around Finn’s.  He comes with a yell as Finn throws his head back with a scream.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe wakes up feeling wonderfully warm and happy.  And it takes him a few minutes before he realizes that his pillow isn’t a pillow but rather a solid man. 

 

 _Finn_ , he thinks with a smile.

 

He opens his eyes to see that Finn’s left arm is thrown across him so that there’s a nicely muscled bicep just under his chin.  He leans forward and kisses it and hears a hum of approval from just above his head.  Another hand runs through his hair and that makes him shiver in the best possible way.

 

“You like that,” Finn whispers.

 

“Yeah,” Poe says, turning and looking up at his “pillow.”

 

“Good to know,” Finn says with a sly smile.  He moves his head down, using the hand in Poe’s hair to angle Poe’s face towards him.  He presses a kiss onto Poe’s lips.  It starts out light, but as it continues, Finn’s free hand starts to travel down Poe’s chest, and Poe finds himself shifting to give Finn better access.  Poe brings a hand up to Finn’s head, carding his hair, and he moans as Finn’s fingers tease the sensitive skin just below his navel.

 

Poe chuckles and breaks the kiss just long enough to say, “I guess we’re not finished yet.”

 

“Nope,” Finn answers, leaning back into the kiss.

 

**# # # #**

 

**The Next Day…**

 

As Finn stops telling the story of his “date” with Poe, he looks over to discover Rey’s eyes are wide and her mouth is open. 

 

“How many times,” she squeaks out.

 

“Six,” Finn says.

 

“SIX!”  Rey takes a moment to let that sink in.  “And this morning?”

 

“I snuck out before he woke up.”

 

“FINN!  NO!”

 

Finn closes his eyes and slides down a bit.  “Yeah, I did.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I panicked!  I really like this guy, and I was scared!  What was I supposed to do?”

 

“Talk to him?  Have breakfast?  Not run away?”  Rey shakes her head.  “This is bad.”

 

“That’s what I told you.”

 

“So, text him now and apologize.”

 

“No, I can’t,” Finn says.

 

Rey is digging for Finn’s phone in his pockets.  She grabs it and holds it out to him.

 

“I don’t want to seem desperate.”

 

“You attacked him on his living room floor last night, Finn!  Not to mention in his bed and…”

 

“His shower and the dining room table,” Finn mutters.

 

“Finn!”

 

Finn whimpers and leans his head over the back of the couch.  “I like him so much,” he whines.

 

“Then, you have to text.  Right now.”

 

“What do I say?”

 

“Sorry I’m such an ass.  Please forgive me.  Can we go on another date?”

 

“Another date?  We didn’t even go on this one!”

 

“So, you’ll have something to talk about when you go on your real date.”

 

“What if he doesn’t like me, Rey?”

 

Rey blinks once, twice.  Then, she closes her eyes and slowly shakes her head.  “Having sex once with a guy you just met and care nothing about, I can see happening.  Having fantastic sex with a guy six times in one night, and I’m pretty sure you have to be somewhat into him.”

 

Finn smiles, remembering last night.

 

“Text him!”

 

“Fine,” Finn says, lifting his phone.  “Texting.  Texting.”

 

He quickly writes an apology and asks if Poe is free tonight.  He hands the phone to Rey, who reads over the message and nods. 

 

Finn takes a breath, his finger pausing over the send button.

 

“Send it!”

 

“Fine,” Finn says, making a show of pushing the button.  “There.  Are you happy?”

 

“Yes,” Rey says, leaning back.  “And because you finally did the mature thing, I will fix you some breakfast before I go.  Waffles or omelet?”

 

Finn smiles.  “Waffles please.”

 

Rey gets up, kisses Finn on the forehead and heads to the kitchen.

 

As she starts banging pots and pans together, Finn hears a notification ding.  He checks his messages.

 

PDameron:  You sure, buddy?  If you aren’t into this, I understand.

 

Finn:  I’m a jerk.  Shouldn’t have left like that.  I was nervous.  Let me make it up to you.  Dinner tonight, 8?

 

PDameron:  Okay.  But I’ll pick you up at your place, so we can avoid any more compromising situations.  Rey will be there, right?

 

Finn:  Yes, she can chaperone.  Looking forward to it.

 

As he texts his address to Poe, Finn yells to Rey, “He’s picking me up at 8!”

 

“Good!”  She pokes her head into the living room.  “I told you he’d like you.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn hears a knock on his door and pulls at his shirt—[a blue and white gingham one Rey bought him last summer](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/post/159905518623/swnews-acting-to-me-is-your-spirit-you-cant).  _I can do this_.  He lets out a breath and opens the door.

 

Poe [stands there in a black button-down](http://axolotl77.tumblr.com/post/134417593334/chivas-regal-campaign-featuring-oscar-isaac-by-the), and Finn is pretty sure that he’s forgotten how to breathe.

 

“Hey,” Poe says, smiling.

 

“Hey,” Finn says.  He motions inside.  “Come in.”

 

Poe looks around.  “Nice,” he says.

 

“It’s not much,” Finn says.  “Not like your place.”

 

Poe shakes his head.  “It looks cozy.”

 

“Rey and I like it,” Finn says.

 

“Speaking of Rey,” Poe says, turning around.  “Where is she?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”  He looks at the floor.  “Luke asked her to deliver something to Takodana.”

 

“Oh,” Poe says.  “I hope she’s getting overtime,” he’s trying to sound light, but there’s a hint of concern in his voice.

 

“Oh yeah, Luke’s the best,” Finn says.  He walks towards the dining room table to get his wallet.  _Just ignore how good he smells._

 

Poe follows him.  “How long will she be gone?”

 

Finn shrugs and turns.  Poe is very close and Finn can’t help it.  He watches Poe lick his lips, mesmerized.

 

“Finn?  Buddy?”

 

“Yeah,” he says, still transfixed on Poe’s lips.

 

“Fuck,” Poe whispers.

 

Finn looks up.  “Poe?”

 

Poe swallows hard. 

 

Finn can’t help but smile.  “What is it,” he whispers.

 

“Do you have any idea how you’re looking at me?”

 

Finn’s smile gets even wider and he takes a step forward.  “How?”

 

Poe meets his eyes.  “Like you want to devour me.”

 

“Hmmmmm,” Finn hums, stepping forward again.

 

“What is wrong with us,” Poe whispers as he reaches over and pulls at Finn’s shoulders.

 

Finn opens his mouth to answer, but Poe crushes his mouth to Finn’s before a sound can escape.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey shrugs off her jacket and pauses in the hallway.  She looks over at the dining room table where Finn’s wallet and keys are sitting.  _I thought their date was at 8._   She looks at her watch: 8:45.  She frowns as she looks around the dark apartment.  _Maybe Poe was going to drive and pay?_

 

Then, she hears it—a sound coming from down the hall.  _Finn’s room._   She takes a step forward and the sound clarifies.  Someone is groaning.  “OH,” a voice calls out.

 

Her hand flies to her mouth and she isn’t sure if she wants to laugh or scream.  _No!  Not again!_  


Rey backs up, pulling her phone out of her pocket.  As soon as Jess answers, she whispers, “Honey, can I spend the night with you tonight?”

 

**# # # #**

Finn wakes up, smiling, and stretches, letting out a contented cat-like noise.  He rolls over and reaches for Poe and finds his bed decidedly empty.  “Poe?”  He sits up.  “Poe?”

 

Finn looks at his nightstand and sees his phone flashing.  He frowns and reaches over.  There’s two messages from Rey and three from Poe.

 

He opens Rey’s messages first.

 

Rey: How’d the date go? ; )

Rey: @ Jess’ if you need me.

 

Finn smiles and makes a mental note to call her later _.  Can’t handle her just yet._

 

He then opens Poe’s messages.

 

PDameron:  Sorry!  I promise I didn’t run away.

PDameron:  Had an early flight and you looked so happy.  Didn’t want to wake you.

PDameron:  Wanna try again tonight? Meet in public?  8?

 

Finn:  Sure.  Third time’s the charm, right?

 

# # # #

 

Finn searches the restaurant and breaks into a wide smile as he spots Poe.

 

Poe stands and gives him a quick hug as he reaches the table.  “Buddy, you’re killing me here,” Poe whispers into his ear.

 

Finn shoots him a puzzled look.

 

“[Have you looked in a mirror, Finn?](http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/john-boyega.jpg)”

 

Finn laughs and shakes his head, leaning forward.  “I’m pretty sure you could show up wearing a garbage bag and it would still be sexy, [so you have no room to talk](https://media.gq.com/photos/5668708593d6666946f8b2e8/master/w_2000/oscar-isaac-suits-gq-0116-5.jpg).”

 

Poe laughs and leans back in his chair.  “This is gonna be rough, isn’t it?”

 

“We’re two mature adults,” Finn says.  “I think we can go a few hours without tearing each other’s clothes off.”

 

Poe picks up his menu.  “Man, I hope so.”  He looks around the restaurant.  “Or it’s gonna get real embarrassing real fast.”

 

Finn picks up his menu and tries not to imagine just what that would look like.

 

**# # # #**

 

They make it through appetizers, their entrees, and a shared desert and are sipping coffee and trading Rey and Jess horror stories.

 

“No,” Finn says, “you don’t understand.  They both knew I don’t know how to swim.  They just didn’t care.”

 

Poe chuckles.  “Well, obviously, you didn’t drown.”

 

“Yeah, thankfully, there was a lifeguard on duty who helped pull me to safety.”

 

“Cute lifeguard,” Poe asks.

 

“Yeah, he was,” Finn says, meeting his eyes.  “Jealous?”

 

Poe smirks.  “I don’t know.  I’m here and he’s not, so I think I’ve got the better end of the deal.”

 

Finn chuckles and shakes his head.  “Are you always this flirty?”

 

Poe leans forward, cupping his coffee in his hands.  “Honestly?  No.”

 

“Really,” Finn says, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

 

“Really.  Ever since Muran…he was my boyfriend and he…ummmm…”  Poe voice goes a bit soft.

 

“Rey and Jess told me about that.”

 

“Oh, they did,” Poe says, nodding.  “Good.  I mean, I’m glad they explained why I haven’t gone out much.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn says.

 

“Anyway,” Poe says, meeting Finn’s eyes.  “No, I don’t flirt much.”  He takes a drink of coffee.  “Only when I mean it.”

 

Finn smiles.  “Really?”

 

“Yeah, Finn.  Really.”  Poe leans back.  “What about you?  You always this flirty?”

 

“Hell, no,” Finn says.  “I’m a mess.  That’s why I stopped…”  He chuckles and leans forward.  “My romantic life is usually either me being awkward or me ending up with the biggest assholes in the state.”

 

Poe asks, “How is that possible?”

 

Finn shrugs.  “Rey thinks I’m too much of a pushover.”

 

Poe snorts, nearly choking on his coffee.  When he composes himself, he says, “I can testify to the fact that you aren’t a pushover.  At least not with me,” he says, his voice getting super low and sexy at the end.

 

“You’re doing it again,” Finn says.

 

“What,” Poe asks.

 

“You’re doing that seductive _we should get a room_ thing with your eyes.”

 

“Is it working?”

 

Finn laughs.  “Poe, it’s worked every single time we’ve been in the same room together.  Yes, of course it’s working.”

 

Poe closes his eyes.  “Honestly, I’m only about fifty percent aware I’m doing it.  The rest is pure animal magnetism.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Finn says.

 

“Hey!  You’re not innocent in all of this,” Poe hisses, leaning forward.  “Or don’t you remember the last two nights?”

 

Finn puts up his hands in mock surrender.  “Fine.  I concede that I’m partially to blame for all of this.”

 

There’s a moment of silence and then another.

 

Poe sets down his coffee cup and signals the waiter.  He hands him his credit card with a smile.  Then, he turns to Finn.  “So, I guess the real question is, do you think that there’s actually something here or is it just good sex?”

 

“Great sex,” Finn clarifies. 

 

“Fine,” Poe says.  “Is this the start of a relationship or just a lot of great sex?”

 

Finn finishes his coffee and sets it down.  He presses his lips together, considering what Poe’s said.  “You don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Finn nods.  “Fair enough.”  He leans back, studying Poe.  “I think there’s something here.  I mean, don’t get me wrong, the sex is fantastic—”

 

“Best of my life,” Poe whispers.

 

Finn smiles as he continues, “But I liked you before the sex, and I’d like to get to know you even better now.  However, this only works if we’re on the same page.”

 

Poe smiles.  “Oh, I’m on the same page, Finn.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“So,” Finn sighs, “what now?”

 

“Should we try to slow things down?  Maybe go on a few more dates before we jump back into the sack?”

 

Finn bites his cheek.  It’s gonna be hard to keep his hands off Poe, considering the chemistry they have together.  _But it’ll be worth it_ , he reminds himself.  “We can do that.  Take it slow for a few weeks.  Get to know each other.  Woo each other a bit and then…”

 

“Yeah, and then get back to…”

 

They both smile.

 

The waiter brings Poe’s credit card back, and as he leaves, Finn holds his hand out to Poe.  “Sounds like a plan.  Should we shake on it?”

 

Poe reaches out and shakes Finn’s hand.  “Deal.”

 

As they leave the restaurant, walking side by side, Finn asks, “Um, is hand-holding allowed?”

 

“Sure,” Poe says. 

 

Finn slips his hand into Poe’s and hums happily.  _We can do this._   He turns and winks at Poe, who gives him a wide smile.

 

**# # # #**

 

Two hours later, Rey and Jess are coming back from a date when they spot a suspiciously fogged up car in the parking lot of Rey and Finn’s apartment complex.

 

“That looks like Poe’s car,” Jess says.

 

“It does,” Rey says, stepping towards it.  She notices a _Star Wars_ bumper sticker.  “It _is_ Poe’s car,” she says with an evil grin.

 

“Weren’t they supposed to go on a date tonight?”

 

“They did,” Rey says, fishing out her phone.  She holds it up for Jess.  “I made Finn text me proof that they actually made it out of the house.  This is from the restaurant.”

 

Jess laughs.  “Well, at least they made it through dinner first, right?”

 

Rey knocks on the back window of Poe’s car.  She clears her throat loudly.

 

Inside the car, she can hear someone muttering _fuck_ over and over again.  There’s a lot of movement.

 

“Are you decent,” Jess calls out.

 

“Oh fuck,” Poe says.  He cracks the door open.  “Jess, is that you?”

 

“Rey’s here too,” Jess says.

 

From inside the car, Finn yells, “Go away.”

 

“So, good date then,” Rey asks.

 

“Yeah, and it’s not over yet, so go away,” Finn calls out.

 

Poe slams the door shut.

 

 “Be safe,” Jess says.  She giggles as she loops her arm in her girlfriend’s.  “We told them they were a good fit for each other.”

 

Rey shakes her head, pulling Jess along.  “I just hope they come up for air long enough for us to go on a double date sometime soon.”

 

Jess looks back at the car, which is rocking slightly.  “Maybe in another month or two?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a little coda set three years in the future, which you can find [here on tumblr.](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/post/160620611888/bonus-for-third-times-the-charm)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
